Prima Nocta
by DeiGratia33
Summary: Nineteen year old Anna is about to be married to Kristoff. In desperation, she plots to take advantage of an old royal tradition in order to become a fallen woman in the eyes of her village at the hands of their ruler Queen Elsa, but earning her freedom to start life afresh somewhere else.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"PRIMA NOCTA/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Rights used by nobles of the past to have sexual rightsbr /To the wife of a man newly married on the night of their wedding./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""The power of youth is on my mindbr /Sunsets, small town, I'm out of timebr /Will you still love me when I shinebr /From words but not from beautybr /My father's love was always strongbr /My mother's glamour lives on and onbr /Yet still inside, I felt alonebr /For reasons unknown to me."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~ Lana Del Rey - Old Money/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Anna stared miserably at her reflection in the mirror./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Her break for dinner from the stables where she assisted Oaken the grizzled senior hand was almost /Not that she'd been able to stomach any of the hearty stew made by her elder sister /Sitting forlornly at the large wooden table where she and five of her seven sisters were eating dinner, she'd pushed herbr /spoon around the bowl of meat and vegetables feeling an ever growing tightness in her /Eventually abandoning any attempt to nourish herself she'd pushed her chair back and gone to lie down in bed for a while./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"One of eight daughters still living at home the tom boy nineteen year old stable hand was to be married to Kristoff her second /Any attempts at protest had fallen on deaf ears as her widowed father had enough to contend with and needed her out of their already overcrowded family home, AND he needed the dowry which Kristoff's family offered. Kristoff while being a hard worker and good provider was a man. Something else which made the union all the more unpalatable to the unhappy redhead. If he'd been a she, perhaps Anna could have tried made a go of it but that had never been heard of in these parts. Nobody would dare live their life like that for fear of being shunned. Killed even./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The wedding was to be the following night after dark in the secrecy of the old chapel past the /This was to avoid alerting the Queen of Arandelle to the ceremony as the monarch would be then entitled to insist upon the dubious "tradition" of Prima /The elders of the village gossiped that Queen Elsa had been known to exercise this "right" occasionally and those she'd taken had become "ruined women" and /Nobody was willing to take the risk and all weddings were conducted with the utmost secrecy lest the blonde and powerful royal demand the body of a bride./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With trepidation and a very heavy heart, Anna tied her hair back and headed out into the bustling and noisy village./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Her best friend Rapunzel hurried past, informing the gloomy teenager to be on her best behaviour. "The Queen is visiting the stables this afternoon." the twenty year old imparted. "Her mare gave birth late this morning and she's going to visit the foal, one of the throne room guard told me."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Suddenly a very creative idea struck the desperate Anna. Something very creative /It would probably mean being disowned by her family like those girls but if it got her out of having to spend the next fifty years with Kristoff it would be worth it. Anna had never been with a woman and after she'd used her body, Queen Elsa would probably throw her to the dirt but Anna was /Tarred with the same brush as the other unfortunate maidens, Anna could slink away from the village and make a living as a stable hand starting somewhere else. Losing her virginity to the Queen of Arandelle would be a high price to pay but again, worth it. Assuming she actually took the monarch's fancy that was./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Feeling slightly better where before she had only felt an impending sense of doom, the young woman walked more confidently across the village and back to work./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.2299995422363px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p 


End file.
